Mapstravaganza S4
MapstravThumb6.jpg|Season 4 Thumbnail Flukestrav4.jpg|Flukestravaganza 4 About Season 4 On May 25th 2015, Rage uploaded the first episode of the fourth season of his and Hollow's long running hit show Minecraft Mapstravaganza. The main difference of this new season was the addition of the 'Clueless' segment, the rearrangement of competitive and of course a new thumbnail. Creation Just as in Season 1, 2 '''and 3, this segment is specifically for any grand impressive or simple yet interesting build. The only difference is that this season they allow more 'Challenge' like maps such as Adventure maps and so on to count as a creation. '''Competitive Like every other season, this segment is for Rage and Hollow to go head to head against each other in things such as Races, fights, quizzes and more. The only difference is that now it is the second segment and not at the end of the show. Clueless The idea of Clueless is somewhat of a continuation of the 'Wild Card' concept from last season in which anyone could just make and submit any map of any theme. This time, they created a separate email for these random maps to be submitted to. They take turns picking random numbers each episode. They have to play the map that represents whatever number they picked in the email. Rage and Hollow must play the map without knowing anything about it, making them truly 'Clueless'. Flukestravaganza 4 On August 24th 2015 Fluke came back to take over the show because Hollow was in Cyprus with Leni. The first section of the show was creation. Rage and Fluke looked at a futuristic dystopian building called 'Clear water' and Rage got Fluke to give his ideas on how this map could be a movie. The next part of the show was the 'Fluke Always Wins' segment in which they played a redstone based mini game involving sand falling on the arena. Lastly when asked to pick a number for the clueless part of the show, Fluke responded 'Sleven' which Rage took to be seven. In an incredible coincidence, The seventh map in the email was actually a map made for a Flukestrav that never got on the show called '2 Cups and 1 bowl' by TheMrZippie. Rage even supplied screenshots of the email to prove it was real. The map involved two cups, one made of red sandstone, one of quartz and blue glass and a wooden bowl with fireworks that shot from a dispenser. After seeing the map, Rage asked 'How do you feel right now? Are you genuinely blown away that this happened?' to which Fluke responded 'Its a mix of that and being like, I literally created a monster'. List of Things Started This Season: * The Crew Build Team * Team Tartaurus Mapstravaganza Season 4 Episodes: # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Top 10 Nostalgia, Five Nights at Freddys and Season 4 Premiere! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! SEASON 4! 4 Seasons of Dragons, Cube Jumper and Mystery Maze! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Beautiful Masterpiece, Colour Drop and Rich Dreams! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Giant House, Gods Quiz and Totally A Portal! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Work or Adventure, Redstone Failures and Spirit of Fluke! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Cherry Ville, 20 Questions and Multi Maze! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Coolest Hide and Seek, Frozen Battle Battle and Sabotage Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Memory Maps, PieFace Race and Super Shoutout! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Criminal Masterminds, Mind Face Blown and Some 'Cool' Stuff! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Grow Crazy Stories, Warcraft Quiz and Mayor Batman! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Moon Base on the Moon, Rage Quotes and Chain Reaction! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Logarius Roof, AoT Quiz and Survival Biomes! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! U'zop Story, Bomb Diffusal and Flukes Movie! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ysaaw City, Blackjack and Backwards Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Intro Nostalgia, Mindblow Escape and Enchanted Forest! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Orion Complex, Flashback Race and ScribbleCraft! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! From Good to Incredible, Ultimate Mindblown and Fire Breathers! # Musical Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Giant Piano, Music Quiz and Massive Song! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Clay Randomness, Prop Hunt and Fatal Error! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Guitar Hero, Infinity Race and Very Weird # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Massive Yacht, Utter Fools and WHAT EVEN!? # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Jurassic World, Greek Myths and Isaac! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Galactic Invasion, Shatter Battle and Foxes VS Pinecones! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Oriental Island, Guess that Tune and Contraptions! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Clearwater Rebellion, Sand Trap and Worst Nightmare! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dark Souls, Aircraft Battle and War Machines! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Before and After, Return of Parkour King and Heart of the Cards! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Giant Statues, Twisted Minigames and Save your friends! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Do It Yourself, DEATH CHICKENS and WHAT!? # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Glass Creations, Marvel MiniGames and Lyric Quiz # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 27 in One, Flight of Dragons and Idiot Quiz! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ender Sword, The Dream, Hide and Seek and Fixed it! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Butterfly Catching, Horse Drama and OBLITERATE! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Monster Hunter, Frozen Statues and Confusing Quiz! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Satan Himself, Incredible Obstacle Course and Redstone Magic! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu's Final Map, Beautiful Meth and Father Daughter Map! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Creation of the Year, Quad Games and Pumpkin Rising! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Reference Room, Convert Builds and Progress of Skill! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fleet Harbor Town, Rotation Clones and Halloween Bouncing! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Deadly Fears, Dot the Spifference and Magical Tunnel # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Incredible Demon Attack, Mazey Slimy Boomy and We Word Good! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Concept Village, Time Trial Parkour and Oil Rig Fight! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! JUST INCREDIBLE, Timed Perfection and Baby Army! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Spooky Special! Halloween Spawn, Trick or Treat and Pumpkin Crew! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! One Block Simulator, Pig Suffocating Simulator and Cow Hugging Simulator! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Nuclear Battery, Counting Sheep and Glass...things # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Incredible Living City, Invisible Hell and Archaeology Adventure! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Giant Animal Castle, Challenge Parkour and Remember References # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Earths Entire Incredible History, Tunnel of Terror and Hollow's Sword! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! War of Titans, Zelda Music and Command and Conquer # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Leviathan Ocean, Dropperkour and Backwards Meth! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Titans Hanging out, Egypt Quiz and Unforgivable # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ultimate Assault Armory, Only One Level and BURN IT! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Perception, Smash Bro's and Random Redstone # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Deep Dark Origins, Explosion Parkour and Legendary Troll! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sky City, Mists and Only Interiors! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hunger Games Consultancy, God Bows and ALL OF THE CHICKEN! Other Seasons * Mapstravaganza Season 1 * Mapstravaganza Season 2 * Mapstravaganza Season 3 * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Mapstravaganza%20S5 Mapstravaganza Season 5] Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft